Old Friends
by See Jane Write
Summary: After Xander and Anya temporarily break up in Where the Wild Things Are, Xander decides to go to Los Angeles to see an old high school friend. Crosses over with Angel, rating to be safe. Chapter Six up.
1. Chapter One

Old Friends

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all.

Chapter One

Xander grumbled as he grabbed the keys to his parents' car and shoved them into the ignition. He had to get out of Sunnydale, and fast before Anya's hatred of him would attract the attention of one of the still active vengeance demons out there. As his luck went, things always turned to bad when he broke up with his girlfriends. Although there had only technically been two, first Cordelia then Anya, his break-up with Cordelia had horrible consequences, which brought Anya to Sunnydale in the first place. He could not risk being in Sunnydale for the same thing to happen should Anya summon a vengeance demon, or worse her boss who might restore her status as Anyanka.

He sighed, driving out, knowing it would only be a matter of an hour and a half to two hours before he got into Los Angeles. Plenty of time for him to think of what exactly he would say once he got there.

Truth be said, he had never gotten over Cordelia. Sure, he had Anya, but that obviously went to hell. But Cordelia would always be special. He had heard from Buffy and Oz, both of which who have visited Angel in Los Angeles, that Cordelia worked for him and with a little help from Willow's hacking skills, he soon found himself an address in Los Angeles where he could track down his lost love.

He miraculously made the two hour trip in forty-five minutes and soon enough he was cruising along the streets of Los Angeles, desperately searching for Cordelia's apartment. Within ten minutes of searching the street containing the building, he found it and parked his car, rushing quickly up to the door.

Xander gathered up his courage straightened his shirt, then gave one short knock to the door.

"It's open," came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Xander did not like the way his Cordelia's voice sounded, depressed slightly and quite tired.

Xander opened the door quickly and walked inside, gently closing the door behind him. He looked over at Cordelia, who was sitting on the couch, feet covered in warm fuzzy socks and her knees brought up to her chin as she sat curled in a fetal position. Her right hand held a small ice pack up to her forehead. "Oh god," Cordelia whispered. "Xander, what are you doing here?"

Xander ignored the question as he walked over to Cordelia, wrapping his arm around her thin body, noting that she had lost some weight since leaving Sunnydale. "What happened?" he asked curiously with concern.

"Vision hangover," she explained softly as she found herself resting her head against Xander's upper body. "I'll be fine. But what are you doing here?"

Xander said nothing, only moved slightly, cupping Cordelia's cheek in his right hand. He then turned his ex girlfriend's head slightly and kissed her full on the lips and invoking his vigorous use of his tongue that Anya had been so found of.

He then felt something on the back of his head. It felt like someone smacking him, which confused him since by that time Cordelia's arms were on his back and she was giving into his actions on her. The slapping continued and Xander pulled away. "Something hit me," he stated.

Cordelia groaned slightly. "Sorry, it's my phantom," she told Xander honestly as she placed a hand on his leg. "Dennis, get your ass over here with some sort of sign so I know you're here!" she called into the apartment.

As commanded, the phantom grabbed one of Cordelia's hats, placed it on his head and walked over to where Cordelia was sitting.

"Thank you," Cordelia said as he approached. "Dennis, this is my friend Xander Harris," she began introducing. "And Xander, this is Dennis. He lives here too."

"He lives here?" Xander asked in shock. The thought of it slightly disturbed him. "So he could be watching you as you shower or something?" he asked later.

Dennis rolled his eyes as he reached for a piece of scrap paper and a pen. _Nice to meet you, Xander...If you hurt her, I will personally kill you...And I could watch her in the shower, but I respect her too much, so I don't_, he wrote and held it up for the other two to see.

"Dennis, he's fine," Cordelia assured her phantom roommate before turning back to face Xander. "So, honestly, why are you here in LA in my apartment?" she asked as she moved against his chest once again. "Not that I mind. I mean, I'm enjoying the company, but"

"I get it," Xander assured her. "I'm not as dumb as I look," he added.

"You're stalling," Cordelia warned.

Xander nodded. "Cordy," he began as he looked into her eyes, "I'm still in love with you."

"What about Anya?" Cordelia asked. The news came as a shock to her, but a shocked in a good kind of way.

Xander shrugged, dismissing the comment. "She's nothing compared to you," he declared. "I'm pretty sure she was just using me for sex. But you're more than that."

Cordelia smiled as she turned towards Xander, her hands going to his shoulders as she began kissing him once again. She stopped briefly. "I still love you too," she admitted before she rested her head against his chest again, placing the ice pack down on the coffee table.

"No other men in your life?" Xander asked curiously.

Cordelia shook her head. "None that could compare to you. YouÉwhen you cheated on me with Willow" she began as tears began to fill in her brown eyes.

"I was extremely stupid," Xander noted as he pulled Cordelia in close to him.

"Do I have you guarantee that something like that it will never happen again?" she asked.

Xander nodded. "Yes. There is nothing between me and Willow. And even if I **did** like her, which I **don't**, it wouldn't matter."

"Why?"

Xander smiled slightly. "Well, there's someone new in Willow's life and it's romantically new, but" He sighed, wondering what the heck he was talking about. "Willow's a lesbian," he finally reveled.

"Oh," Cordelia began in shock. "Well, good for her then. If it makes her happy"

"Enough about Willow," Xander began. "It's time I put my girlfriend first," he added as he kissed Cordelia.

"I'm a girlfriend?" she asked in shock. "After we've been back together for less than ten minutes?"

"But the feelings never died between us!" Xander protested.

Cordelia smiled. "That's true," she said as she glanced out the window as the night was growing darker. "Well, it's late and this is LA, a lot of vamps. Could get dangerous," she noted. "You wanna stay here?" she offered.

Xander smiled as he stood up from the couch, offering his hand to Cordelia as well. "I'd be happy to," he said as he wrapped his arm around her thin body and began walking over towards Cordelia's bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: All places, things, characters, mythology, etc. all belong to Joss Whedon

Chapter Two

Buffy Summers's face wrinkled into a frown once again as she hung up the small blue phone in her dorm room as there had been no answer. "You sure that's the right number?" she asked as she turned to her best friend in the world, Willow Rosenberg.

Her roommate nodded from her position of her bed. "Buffy," she began gently, "I've known that number since I was five. Of course it was the right number," she assured her friend. "Why? Was he not home again?"

Buffy nodded back as she walked over to her closet, looking for something hot and sexy to wear to the party that night. Something that said 'Riley, we don't have to stay here. We could go upstairs now'. "He wasn't home," she confirmed as she pulled out a small shirt. "What do you think about this one?" she asked curiously, holding the shirt up to her torso and turning around for her best friend to see.

Willow smiled then stopped as the smile began fading.

"You don't like it?" Buffy asked.

"Well o-of course I do," Willow began honestly. "But wasn't that the shirt you wore to the Bronze for the party around finals for the first semester?" she asked as she knew she recognized the shirt from somewhere.

Buffy nodded as she tossed the shirt back into the closet. "You're right. Stupid shirt," she mumbled as she once again began searching for the perfect thing. "Hey, what about my peasant top?" she asked curiously as she poked her head out. "I think I liked that one."

Willow smiled guiltily. "Um, for a college party at Riley's?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow up at her friend hoping that Buffy would not get to her side of the closet where she would find the shirt covered in some kind of purple juice on the front.

"Again, you're right. God, it's high school all over again," Buffy stated as she returned to the vast closet. "You don't think something happened to Xander, do you?" she asked, her voice filling with concern for her friend. "Did he say anything weird? Anything at all?"

Willow frowned as she tried to remember all that Xander had told her that afternoon. She gasped as she began waving her hands frantically.

"What'd he say?" Buffy asked as she walked over to Willow, waving her hand in front of her face, signaling for Willow to breathe.

Willow drew in a deep breath before answering. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself. "Yes, Xander said something. He said a whole lot of something and then we did something."

"Willow!" Buffy yelled in disgust. "I thought that thing with Xander was over."

Willow rolled her eyes. "No, we weren't like you and Riley have been all day for the past few days," she confirmed. "But he did say that he had a huge fight with Anya and he wanted Cordelia's Los Angeles address."

"Oh no," Buffy whispered. "You don't think he went after"

Willow jumped up from her bed. "He probably did."

"We have to stop him," the Slayer announced as she rushed over to the phone, dialing Riley's number and leaving him a quick message, saying that she would not be at the party because of an emergency in Los Angeles.

"Mmm," Cordelia began as she moved closer towards Xander in her large bed. "That was nice," she began with a smile as she saw Xander nodding in agreement.

"Why again didn't we do that in high school?" Xander asked her curiously as he moved a piece of her long brown hair out of her face.

"Because you probably would have sucked," Cordelia answered with a smile to let Xander know she was only teasing him.

"Seriously?" Xander asked her as he pulled her closer towards him, wrapping his hand around her thin body. "I mean, it wouldn't have been your first time"

Cordelia nodded slightly. "That's true, but I'm not really sure about us," she began honestly as she rested her head against Xander's bar chest. "We were stupid though."

Xander nodded. "Absolutely," he added. "And just because I'm curious, how many men have you hooked up with since moving here to Los Angeles?"

"Hooked up with as in date?" Cordelia asked. Xander nodded in affirmation as he looked curiously down at the woman he loved. "Right," she began softly. "Well, there have been the occasional blind dates, but the only somewhat serious thing was with this huge Haxil beat who wanted to impregnate me with his demon spawn."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Xander asked in shock as he slowly inched away from Cordelia, then looked her up and down. She did not seem any different than when he had last seen her. If anything, he would have said she lost weight instead of becoming pregnant.

Cordelia shook her head. "I was...Angel and Wesley. They did a spell, killed the baby, which is good 'cause if they hadn't I probably would be the slightest resemble of a Cordelia-shaped corpse."

Xander nodded. "I get it," he said softly as he moved back over towards her. "And I'm truly happy that there's no Cordelia shaped corpses lying around."

"So what's been going on in Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less," Xander told her. "Right now the only thing that matters if that you're with me, you're happy and our of harm's way." He smiled, pulling Cordelia closer to him. "So, is there anything you need?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Cordelia began. "I am a little hungry," she said with a slight shrug as she sat up before immediately flopping back down onto the bed. "And cold," she added with a weak smile at Xander.

"Here," Xander said as he leaned over and picked his jacket up from the floor of Cordelia's room. He smiled, wrapping it around his girlfriend's shoulders and allowing her to put her arms through. "Better?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. "At least about the cold part."

Cordelia nodded as she kissed Xander's cheek. "Much better," she declared.

Xander smiled as he walked out of bed, pulling some pants on at least in case Cordelia's roommate was waiting for them in the kitchen. His parts were only for Cordelia's eyes now. He certainly did not need another male seeing what he looked like. "What do you say about some food?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I would love some," she began as she also stood up and looked herself over. The jacket she was wearing did a very good job at keeping her warm and also covered enough of what she needed covered. She smiled, figuring it would be all the clothes she needed.

"Buffy," Angel stated as he was few inches away from Cordelia's door, just enough so that he couldn't reach over and knock on it. "Buffy, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "And with Willow in front of Cordy's place?"

"I would ask you the same thing," Buffy declared as she looked over at her former lover. "Only without the Willow part."

"I am here to talk to Cordelia about her latest vision. Wesley and I need help identifying the demon she saw and were wondering if she could add anything to her previous description," Angel said plainly.

"Right 'cause that can't be conveyed over the telephone since the government might be listening in," Buffy began before frowning. "Actually, that might be a good point."

Angel rolled his eyes. "I tried calling. Her line's dead or off the hook or something. But that doesn't explain why you're here."

Buffy sighed as she knocked on the door in front of her. "Xander's in there, probably doing something stupid," she declared as she knocked harder.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Damn, I had this really weird and special way to say that these characters are Joss's instead of mine, but alas, I cannot think of it. So this will have to do for now.

Chapter Three

"Do you really think we have to answer it?" Cordelia asked as she once again glanced down at herself and her apparel. "We were enjoying ourselves and I don't want anyone to ruin that."

"Cordelia, come on!" Angel's voice boomed through the closed door. "Open up!"

Cordelia sighed as she walked over to the door. "What is it now, Angel?" she asked through the closed door.

"Cordelia, open the door," Buffy's voice answered her. "Open it or I'll kick it down," the Slayer continued in a threat.

"Oh god," Xander exclaimed as he rushed back into Cordelia's bedroom. "She found me. I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"Well, it did," Cordelia pointed out. "And now you have to face the truth with me," she stated as she walked over to the door. Cordelia swallowed hard as she opened the door up, her other hand instinctively reaching back and grasping hold of Xander's.

As soon as the door opened, Buffy quickly reverted to a normal position for a human to be standing so that she would not accidentally kick anyone. "Cordelia," she said plainly as she pushed right past the former cheerleader.

"Ok, you can come in" Cordelia began as she watched in amazement as Angel and Willow joined Buffy in her living room without even waiting for her to say it was alright for any of them to enter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy asked as she directed her looks and voice over at Xander. "Coming up here? It was only a little fight you had!"

"You're one to talk!" Xander yelled back. "You were the one who slept with Parker on the first actual date you two had! You have no right to tell me what to do with my love life!"

"Cordelia's you're love life?" Willow asked in disbelief as she looked over at Xander. Although she did have Tara, she doubted her feelings for Xander would ever completely disappear.

Xander nodded as he walked over to Cordelia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yes," he said. "I love this woman, ok? I was a complete idiot for ever letting her go!"

"Cordelia, what are you doing?" Angel asked in horror as he looked at his co-worker, noting for the first time the smallest bit of clothes she had on. He shuddered, not wanting to imagine what she had on under that coat. "I thought we agreed that men, sex, and men and sex in Los Angeles are all bad."

"Xander's not from Los Angeles. He's not bad. He's actually quite talented and I love him," Cordelia argued to her boss. "You feel the exact same way about Buffy, but you're too afraid to do anything about it 'cause it'll make you go all evil!"

"Cordelia, what Angel and I have is completely different and it's not the issue at hand!" Buffy pointed out before reverting her attention off of the man she still loved and over to her best friend. "Again I ask you, what the hell are you doing?"

"Face it, Buffy," Cordelia began. "Xander finally has someone in his life that he loves. It's not you. You're going to have to live with that."

"Xander, what about Anya?" Willow asked.

"Don't you hate her?" Xander asked Willow as he dodged the question.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Willow began. "Xander, this is Cordelia."

Xander nodded as he began growing irritated. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I know who my girlfriend is," he said as he kissed Cordelia's forehead lightly.

"Xander, you're girlfriend is over in Sunnydale at the Bronze alone and miserable all because of you!" Buffy argued back.

"Doubtful," Xander countered. "She was the one who wanted to break up. We are on a break! She was just using me whereas Cordy's not."

"You can't know that," Buffy said.

"And I also can't know why you're really with Riley. He's just an Angel substitute that you can actually have sex with," Xander argued.

"Wait," Angel began as he turned to Buffy. "You're seeing someone?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes, actually, I am," she said. "But that's not the issue. Xander, you're just miserably due to the whole Anya thing. And the fact that the ice cream truck people fired you. Cordelia's just an Anya substitute."

"She is not!" Xander yelled as Cordelia declared that she was not.

"Buffy," Xander began. "And Willow for that matter, listen. I love Cordelia with all my heart. If anyone was a substitute for anyone then Anya was the Cordelia substitute."

"Dennis," Cordelia began through gritted teeth. "A little help would be nice," she added as her phantom began pushing Willow closer to the door.

"Don't use the ghost thing again," Angel commanded. He felt something hard hit against the back of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he brought his hand up to where he had been hit. "What was that all about?"

"You called his a 'g-h-o-s-t'," Cordelia pointed out. "And now if you'd be ever so kind, please--"

Before Cordelia could finish her statement, her head rocketed backwards as she brought her hands up to it, clutching her head and fighting the inclination to scream in agony. Images began racing through her mind. There was a house, she noted. Some boys that appeared to be about college aged along with girls. Then there were vines tearing through the house. Vines with thorns, Cordelia noted as she felt the prickling feeling against her arms. Then she saw a name engraved to the side of a building. Lowell.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Xander watched in shock as he tried to reach over to Cordelia. But every time he seemed to get close enough to get a good hold on her, she moved slightly away without knowing it. Finally it all seemed to die down and Xander cradled her in his arms as he began guiding her to the couch. "Shh," he began soothingly. "It's all over now."

"What the heck was all that about?" Buffy asked as she curiously walked over to the couple.

"Visions," Angel explained with one word as he knelt down in front of Cordelia on the couch, placing one hand on her shoulder. "What is it? What'd you see?"

"Hey," Xander said as he pushed Angel's arm away from Cordelia. "She's my girlfriend now," he told the vampire. "For once, I have the girl." He sighed, turning back to Cordelia. "What is it?" he asked as his tone of voice softened. "Something bad? Do you want ice or something?"

Cordelia nodded weakly as she rested her head against Xander's shoulders. "Kinda bad and Advil, please," she whispered.

Angel nodded as he walked over to Cordelia's kitchen and began pouring a glass of water with ice cubes in it. He reached across the counter for the container of Advil and walked back to Cordelia, glass of water in one hand and the Advil in another.

"What did you see?" he asked as he handed her the water. He then began opening some Advil tablets. After successfully doing such, he handed them to Cordelia.

Cordelia gratefully took the painkillers and swallowed them along with some water. She then looked up to Angel then over to Buffy and Willow. "There was a house. Party going on there and from the looks of it, I would say it was a college party."

"Riley," Buffy said in fear for her new boyfriend. "Riley's is having some college party." She turned her gaze towards Xander. "A party which I'm missing to be here, I might add," she added miserably as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey," Xander interrupted. "I didn't make you, any of you, come and be here. You did that all on your own!" he said in his own defense.

"It was Willow's idea!" Buffy pouted in her defense.

Willow timidly raised her hand a little bit. "Um, actually, Buff, it was yours. I believe the exact words were 'We have to stop him'," she pointed out.

"Excuse me," Cordelia interrupted. "Earth to retards. It doesn't matter whose idea was whose. What matters is that there's a haunted college party somewhere and something bad is going to happen there!"

"Cordelia's right," Willow admitted. "There's a first time for everything," she added softly, mostly to herself.

"The important thing is that Riley's there and we need to protect him," Buffy argued. "Come on," she urged as she began heading for the door.

"Riley," Angel muttered the hated name across his lips. "Something tells me that I'm going to hate him." He sighed, glancing over at Buffy. "We don't even know what's going on there to stop it."

"Ok," Buffy said as she directed her stare towards Cordelia. "So what exactly is happening to my Riley?" she asked angrily.

"It doesn't work that way," Cordelia argued back with the same amount of anger. "All I know is there's a party at the Lowell house and at some point vines were tearing through the house. I don't know why."

"Well, it's a start," Buffy grumbled as she motioned for Willow to join her.

"Buffy, it's not Cordelia's fault she doesn't know," Xander argued as he wrapped an arm around Cordelia.

"I know, but she's the one who told me," Buffy grumbled.

"And the one who you think you're in love with," Willow added with a glare over at Cordelia.

"Hey, you have Tara!" Xander pointed out to Willow. "Cordelia's my Tara."

Willow dropped her mouth in horror. "Don't compare my precious Tara to that slut!"

"Hey!" Cordelia intervened. "I am not a slut!" She stopped, glancing over at Xander. "Since when was Willow a lesbian?" she whispered.

Xander shrugged. "Since she met Tara."

"As unimportant as this all is, Riley could be in serious danger!" Buffy put in. "Now come on, let's do the thing where we go and save the world from harm!"

"Somehow I don't think saving Riley is saving the world," Angel grumbled to himself.

"There are other people at the party," Buffy pointed hostilely. "And if you won't do it for him, do it for me."

"Fine," Angel agreed. "For you."

"Thank you," Buffy said. "Now who else is with me?"

Willow nodded as she walked over to Buffy. "Those two are grossing me out," she said as she tilted her head back at Cordelia and Xander.

"Xander, aren't you coming?" Buffy asked angrily.

Xander groaned. "Sorry, Cordy," he said as he lightly kissed her forehead. "I've gotta save the world."

"Well if he's going, then I am," Cordelia declared as she and Xander joined the Slayer and witch.

"Oh gag me with a spoon," Willow grumbled as the five of them began leaving Cordelia's apartment.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Within the next hour, Buffy, Willow, Angel, Xander, and Cordelia had driven down to Sunnydale. The car ride over had been less than fun as they spent most of it arguing amongst one another. They had successfully survived the ride though and were now in the midst of trying to stop the madness. Willow was peeking in through the windows to try and get a sense of what was truly going on in there. Buffy had already gone into the house in search of Riley and answers. Angel felt more than out of place, but he followed Buffy inside.

"Xander," Cordelia began as she moved in closer to her boyfriend. The two of them were standing outside the house behind Willow.

"Yea, what is it?" Xander asked as he wrapped a protective arm around Cordelia. Fortunately for Willow, the two of them had put on normal clothes before leaving Los Angeles.

"This is a party," Cordelia pointed out, "yet we're outside instead of inside. Why?" she asked with a small pout of her lower lip.

Willow rolled her eyes in disgust as she moved over to the other side of the door, both to get away from the couple and to get a better look inside. "Well one thing because there's a certain ex-demon in that room who will without a doubt kill you both if she sees you," Willow said as she peered in the other window. She smiled slightly. "So go on in," she encouraged.

"I don't think so," Xander responded as he glared at Willow.

Cordelia's face wrinkled into a frown. "Why?" she asked. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"You were to be seen with him in high school," Willow put in.

"Willow, shut up," Xander commanded his friend before he turned to Cordelia. "No, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

"Then why aren't we going to the party?" Cordelia asked. "I can hear the music from here. It's not that bad."

"Well, we're not really students here," Xander began lamely.

"So?" Cordelia instantly argued. "Neither is Anya, but she's in there. Angel's also in there, but he's not enrolled at this school." She frowned once again as she pulled away from Xander. "You're just ashamed of me," she declared softly.

Xander shook his head as he moved closer towards Cordelia, wrapping another arm around her shoulders. "I'm not ashamed of you," he stated again. He smiled slightly. "You want to go to the party?" he asked. "You wanna go? We'll go. We'll go right now," he said as he started walking inside.

Cordelia smiled proudly. "This is more like it," she said. She quickly looked over her outfit to make sure it was fine. It had been a long time since she had done something like this. She had to make sure it was perfect. "Ok, I'm ready," she said as she opened the door.

As soon as the couple had entered, they could feel the effects of the spell starting to work. "You wanna go somewhere and make out?" Xander asked.

"Just as long as it's not a broom closet," Cordelia replied as she and Xander began walking further into the party in search of a place.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: These characters and whatnot are not mine.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Really.

Chapter Six

Willow frowned in disgust as she noticed Xander walking off with Cordelia. She did not really know where they were going, but one did not need a degree in rocket science to interpret their intentions. As soon as they had gotten to the car, they had begun making out. Willow rolled her eyes with disgust. Whatever kept drawing Xander to Cordelia was beyond her.

"Willow?"

Then again, Xander did not have the best luck with women. Willow sighed heavily as she turned around slowly before coming face to face with the ex-demon who used to date her best friend. "What do you want Anya?" she asked.

"I-is Xander here?" Anya asked. Willow immediately picked up on her anxiety. "Did he say anything?" Anya continued. "I don't know why he continues to hang out with you people, but he does, and apparently humans tell each other everything, so where is my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" Willow questioned.

Anya shrugged. "We have little in common, but he gives me great pleasure, and I miss him."

"Do you miss him or his penis?" Willow asked. The question in itself disgusted her, but it had to be asked.

"Him," Anya said simply. "There are plenty of other penises in Sunnydale, but only one Xander. I need him back. I'm running out of patience. Where is he?"

Willow began squirming uncomfortably. "So, what exactly is up with that wall over there?" she asked in attempt to change the subject. She had heard some students talking about some wall and its weird effect on them. At the time, she had just filed it in the back of her mind to tell Buffy later, but now she welcomed the distraction.

"What are you not telling me?" Anya asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Willow smiled weakly. "What ever do you mean?"

"Where is my boyfriend?" Anya demanded. "Tell me now, little witch, or I will make sure that Halfrek will be able to find you and everyone else in this town."

Willow sighed. There was no getting out of this. "Anya, you might want to sit down," she began.

Anya shook her head. "No, I want to know where Xander is. Don't you ever listen?"

"Ok, I don't know where he is. Yes, he's at this party somewhere," Willow began slowly. "He's not alone."

Anya shrugged. "Figured. Whenever we're not having sex, he can't spend a minute without talking about you or Buffy."

Willow shook her head. "That's not what I meant. He has a date."

Anya frowned. "He's just trying to make me jealous. Two can play that game."

"With Cordelia," Willow finished.

Anya stopped. "Oh."


End file.
